


Fireteam Emerald

by HeckinWoofer



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Destiny Knowledge Required, The Last City (Destiny), The Red War (Destiny), Uraraka Ochako-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinWoofer/pseuds/HeckinWoofer
Summary: Ochaco knew nothing of her old life, or anything of what was around her. Only being told that a war had raged and left the universe in a state of decay that was slowly recovering and that she was now apart of the force to help change.Now reborn as a Guardian, she is tasked with the mission of protecting the last bastion of humanity; Musutafu, The Last Safe City on Earth. She meets new people, her fireteam, other guardians, and the people of Musutafu. But most of all, she meets the city's biggest enemy. Although there are mutiple races that wish for the city's destruction, there is a group of guardians who are the biggest threat of all.They call themselves, The League of Darkness. And they plan on shrouding the universe in a shadow that has no end in sight, no light will pierce their veil. But there is one Fireteam of Guardians who stands a chance. Fireteam Emerald has their sixth member. Ochaco and her fireteam must face off against the universes biggest threats.Will they survive? Will the Light be enough to push them through? Are they truly the Travelers chosen Guardians? One question stands: Will Fireteam Emerald push through and light the way to salvation? Or will they die trying?
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Bakugou Katsuki, Ashido Mina/Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kendou Itsuka/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fandom crossover that I've ever done. I've spent about a week and a half just trying to get the characters right and how to properly fit them into Destiny's universe. I'll try my best to make everything knowledgeable to those who dont know of Destiny and its lore, but it is recommended to read this with at least a base level of the games lore at your disposal. 
> 
> I recommend watching MyNameIsByf on Youtube as he is one of the best, if not the best, lore Youtuber for Destiny. There are a couple videos I recommend, namely his videos on the entire story of Destiny. They are lengthy videos but they are perfect to get you caught up on the games lore and story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for the first chapter, its not really the story, but more of an index. Showing what kind of guardians each character is and which characters are in the story in the first place.
> 
> There is also the name of which they are called

  * Main Cast - 
    * Fireteam Emerald 
      * Midoriya Izuku | " _Izuku_ " 
        * Titan 
          * Striker/Sentinel  
  

      * Uraraka Ochaco | " _Ochaco_ " 
        * Warlock  

          * Voidwalker  
  

      * Asui Tsuyu | " _Tsuyu-3_ " 
        * Hunter  

          * Nightstalker  
  

      * Tokoyami Fumikage | " _Tokoyami_ " 
        * Hunter  

          * Nightstalker  
  

      * Todoroki Shoto | " _Shoto_ " 
        * Warlock  

          * Dawnblade/Stormcaller  
  

      * Yaoyorozu Momo | " _Momo_ " 
        * Warlock  

          * Dawnblade/Sunsinger
    * Fireteam Ruby 
      * Bakugou Katsuki | " _Ground Zero/Bakugou_ "   

        * Titan  

          * Sunbreaker  
  

      * Kirishima Eijirou | " _Red Riot/Kirishima_ " 
        * Titan  

          * Sentinel  
  

      * Ashido Mina | " _Mina_ " 
        * Hunter 
          * Arcstrider/Nightstalker  
  

      * Kaminari Denki | " _Kaminari_ " 
        * Warlock  

          * Stormcaller  
  

      * Sero Hanta| " _Sero-4_ " 
        * Hunter  

          * Nightstalker/Gunslinger  
  

      * Jirou Kyouka | " _Kyouka_ " 
        * Hunter  

          * Nightstalker  
  

  * Side Characters - 
    * Hagakure Toru | " _Toru_ " 
      * Hunter  

        * Nightstalker/Arcstrider  
  

    * Shiozaki Ibara | " _Ibara_ " 
      * Warlock 
        * Sunsinger/Dawnblade  
  

    * Kendo Itsuka | " _Kendo_ " 
      * Titan  

        * Striker  
  

    * Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu | " _Tetsutetsu-4_ " 
      * Titan  

        * Striker/Sentinel  
  

    * Iida Tenya | " _Iida-6_ " 
      * Titan  

        * Striker  
  

    * Kamakiri Togaru | " _Mantis-17_ " 
      * Hunter  

        * Nightstalker  
  

    * Tokage Setsuna | " _Setsuna_ " 
      * Hunter  

        * Nightstalker/Gunslinger  
  

    * Togata Mirio | " _Lemillion_ " 
      * Titan 
        * Striker  
  

    * Amajiki Tamaki | " _Suneater_ " 
      * Warlock  

        * Dawnblade  
  

    * Hadou Nejire | " _Nejire_ " 
      * Hunter 
        * Arcstrider  
  

  * Pro Heroes - 
    * Yagi Toshinori | _"All Might"_
      * Vanguard Titan  

        * Striker  
  

    * Takami Keigo _|"Hawks-6"_
      * Vanguard Warlock  

        * Dawnblade/Sunsinger  
  

    * Kayama Nemuri | _"Midnight"_
      * Vanguard Hunter  

        * Nightstalker/Arcstrider  
  

    * Aizawa Shouta | _"Eraserhead"_
      * Hunter 
        * Nightstalker  
  

    * Yamada Hizashi | _"Present Mic"_
      * Titan 
        * Sunbreaker/Striker  
  

    * Snipe | _"Snipe"_
      * Hunter 
        * Gunslinger  
  

    * Ishiyama Ken | _"Cementoss-33"_
      * Warlock  

        * Voidwalker  
  

    * Todoroki Enji | _"Endeavor"_
      * Warlock 
        * Sunsinger/Dawnblade  
  

    * Iida Tensei | _"Ingenium-3"_
      * Titan 
        * Striker  
  

    * Ectoplasm | _"Ectoplasm-13"_
      * Hunter 
        * Nightstalker  
  

    * Usagiyama Rumi | _"Mirko"_  

      * Titan  

        * Striker  
  

    * Tatsuma Ryuko | _"Ryukyu"_
      * Titan 
        * Sunbreaker/Striker  
  

  * Villains 
    * All For One | _"Sensei"_
      * Corrupt Titan 
        * Striker/Sunbreaker/Sentinel  
  

    * Shigaraki Tomura | _"Shigaraki"_
      * Corrupt Warlock 
        * Voidwalker  
  

    * Kurogiri | _"Kurogiri"_
      * Corrupt Hunter 
        * Nightstalker  
_  
_
    * Toga Himiko | _"Toga"_
      * Corrupt Hunter 
        * Arcstrider/Nightstalker
    * Dabi | _"Dabi"_
      * Corrupt Warlock 
        * Sunsinger/Dawnblade
    * Bubaigawara Jin | _"Twice"_
      * Corrupt Hunter 
        * Gunslinger/Nightstalker
    * Iguchi Shuichi | _"Spinner"_
      * Corrupt Eliksni 
        * Nightstalker
    * Sako Atsuhiro | _"Mr. Compress"_
      * Corrupt Warlock 
        * Voidwalker



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first official chapter should be out soon, I still need to finish up the last couple paragraphs then have to proof read it. But it should be out within the next few days, depending on if I dont get lazy.


	2. A Guardian Rises

“Guardian? Come on, eyes up Guardian!” A voice called, one that was feminine very hyperactive. The Guardian stumbled to her hands and knees; her head pulsed with pain and her body felt like it was on fire. “Oh thank the Traveler, I was starting to think it didn’t work.” She brought her hands up to rub at her pained and tired eyes, only to be met with resistance. She felt around her head, realizing that she was wearing a helmet of some sort. A HUD system blinked to life in front of her eyes; a compass-like tracker in the top left corner and weapon systems (which were blank) at the bottom left. Looking down at the rest of her body, she saw that she was wearing some sort of robe-like armor. It felt heavy, like it was woven with a mixture of metal fibers.

Looking up to the thing that was speaking to her, she cocked her head to the side; what was this thing? It looked almost like a star. Its colors were similar to one too; bright gold with red accents. “Listen, I'm a Ghost... Well, now I’m _your_ Ghost.” it said, almost as if reading her thoughts. Ghost paused, looking at the surroundings. “Listen, we need to get out of here, it isn’t safe for you here. I think I saw an old jumpship in one of the hangars nearby, we can use that to get back to the City.”

This was all just super confusing. What was this _City_ that this Ghost was talking about? Where was she? _Who_ was she? Why didn’t she remember anything? “I’m sure you're very confused and you can get answers as soon as we get you safely back to the City, now stand still for a moment.” Ghost then approached her and fizzled out of existence in a small puff of white light. The guardian recoiled, where did they go? “Don't worry, I’m still here with ya. Now follow that marker and make sure you watch your tracker.” The guardian took a cautionary step forward; thankfully most of the pain she was feeling was starting to dissipate. For a few moments it felt like she had to relearn how to walk, but her equilibrium was slowly coming back. She then took in her surroundings and it looked like she was in a military base of some sort. At least that’s where she thought she was. All of the buildings and vehicles around her were so rusted over she felt like she was gonna get tetanus by just looking at them.

Currently she was facing a runway lined with hangars and near one of said hangars was a small diamond objective marker with the words “ **Find a way home** ”. To her left there was a large grouping of buildings that looked so run down and decayed that she couldn't even begin to guess what their intended purpose was. To her right was a large field that looked like it was used for physical training. It had a large obstacle course that had definitely seen better days, and a circular track that was faded over. She continued her walk towards the hangars; weaving around the remains of destroyed vehicles. “What… what happened here?” She said, her voice soft and lost. “War.” Ghost responded with a somber tone that sounded out of place for her voice “War happened. We're slowly recovering, but the damage is too much. Which is why we need to get you to the City; once there you can help with the recovery effort.” The guardian nodded her head. Now there were more questions. What kind of war was it? How many lives were lost? How long did it last? “I’m sure what I said is confusing you more. So I guess I’ll spare you some knowledge. You've been dead for a very long time and you're gonna see a lot of things that you're not going to understand” The guardian stopped and froze; she was dead?

“H-how long was I dead?” She asked. Ghost reappeared in front of her in a small poof of light. “I’m not too sure, maybe a couple hundred years or so? The only things I could catch from your old life was that you were considered a hero, and one that was very strong at that. One that saved countless lives.” The guardian only nodded her head and resumed her walk; Ghost hovering just above her shoulder. The walk was quiet, aside from the occasional bird call in the distance. Some would call the silence awkward, but it wasn't. It was a bit more calming; almost serene. The guardian was still deep in her thoughts. She was considered a Hero. A Hero who had saved countless lives. If she had saved countless lives, then why did everything seem so desolate? Were they at this City that Ghost kept talking about? Did they die? There were so many questions that she had, it was starting to give her a migraine.

Slowly, but surely, they had made their way to the runway; only a few hundred meters till they reached the marked hangar. As the guardian took a step onto the runway, a loud booming resounded behind her. Snapping her head back to investigate, she saw a bright white and blue light that swirled. Ghost was the first to speak. “What?! Why are the Fallen jumping a Ketch this close to the surface?!” Ghost twitched her shell erratically, like she was irritated. “Guardian, we need to kick this into high gear, we need to get you out of here _now_!” The Guardian only nodded as she turned and broke into a sprint; Ghost disappearing in that small puff. It took her only a few moments to reach the hangar; how she had run over 300 meters in such a short time was unknown to even her. As she reached the hangar a shadow loomed overhead and a deep rumbling shook her to her bones. Looking up she saw a massive ship, what she could only assume was the Ketch, with smaller transport like ships appearing around it. But what made her even more scared was how there were two of them moving away from the Ketch, and towards her.

Running off of adrenaline and nerves, she turned and kicked the door in; blowing it off of its hinges. Ghost reappeared and floated inside, and towards what seemed like a control panel. “I searched through this building before I found you. I think there's a small armory over there by the right-side wall. The Guardian walked over and noticed a small caged off locker. The inside was almost barren, save for one lone rifle. After looking for a way in, the Guardian pulled open the cage, surprised at how it was unlocked. She reached in and grabbed the rifle, along with a few extra magazines. She then noticed that her HUD had updated, tagging the rifle as a “Khvostov 7G-02” and showing her the amount of ammunition she had remaining; 25 in the magazine and 100 in reserve. She would need to make her shots count. “Hopefully you know how to use that thing.” Ghost called from the other side of the room. As the Guardian left the armory, she was met with almost blinding levels of light. “Alright! Got the lights going, all we need now is to get down and grab ourselves a jumpship.” Ghost disappeared with a puff of light and another objective marker appeared in her place. “Alright, follow the marker and we're home free.” The Guardian nodded her head and stepped forward.

She had forgotten she kicked down the door.

As she reached the stairwell to go down into the hangar itself, she was met with a punch to the gut. She sputtered as she was thrown into the wall behind her. Pain pulsed through her stomach and back. She groaned as she grabbed and aimed her rifle. The creature standing in front of her stood on two legs and had four arms. It towered over her by at least a foot and had a red cape flowing behind it; her HUD tagged it as a “Captain”. The Captain reached behind its back and pulled out two swords that started to crackle with electricity. Roaring out as it charged the captain swung its left arm down. Rolling out of the way the Guardian turned back and fired off a few shots, noticing that there was a blue shield surrounding the captain. Growling at the fact that this thing had a shield, she pulled the trigger again and let loose a flurry of bullets.

The Captain recoiled as its shield finally broke, but the Guardian had another problem; she had just used the rest of her bullets. Rushing forward, she used her rifle like a club and clocked the captain in the face with the buttstock. Roaring in pain, the captain reached up and grabbed at its face; hissing sounds could be heard and there was a tube flailing randomly, spewing a thin white gas. It then started to heave slightly; its eyes dilated and stared down the Guardian. If looks could kill then the Guardian would be dead three times over. In this short time, she had reloaded her weapon and steadied. As she stared down the Captain, she thought to herself. “Do I really need to kill it? I would rather not but why do I have this urge to kill it?”

Before she could answer her internal dilemma, the Captain grabbed at its sword and swung again. The Guardian fired once more, the bullet finding prospect in the middle of the Captains head. It then fell limp across the floor, its purplish-red blood slowly forming a puddle. “We need to go…” Ghost said, her voice soft, like she was whispering. The Guardian just nodded her head and turned down into the stairwell on shaky legs. She had just killed another living creature. Why did it attack her? Why did she have the urge to kill it so quickly? Why was she feeling so relieved she had killed it?

As she reached the bottom of the stairwell, she saw a line of ships. The design made them look similar to that of an arrow. “These things have been here a while; we're lucky the Fallen haven't picked them completely clean” Ghost said as she floated near one of the ships; emitting a cone of light. “Will it fly?” The Guardian said, cocking her head to the side. Ghost turned back around and made a nodding motion with her shell, “I can make it work.” Turning back to the ship, Ghost fizzled out of existence.

A few silent moments passed by before soft clicking and whirring were heard. “This thing has weapons?! I didn’t know they even fitted Arcadia Class Jumpships with weapons; this day is just getting better and better!” Ghost shouted from inside the ship. Before the Guardian could respond, a loud roar, similar to that of the Captain from before, called out. Turning back to face the top of the stairwell stood a group of creatures that the Guardian assumed were the Fallen. Her HUD tagged most of them as “Dregs” but a few of them stood out as “Vandals”. Raising her rifle once more, she was glad to see that these Dregs and Vandals were not fitted with a shield; maybe it was a ranking thing. The Guardian quickly found cover behind one of the ships, hearing loud thunking sounds as Arc rounds impacted the hull. “We need to get outta here!” she shouted to Ghost.  
Peeking out of her cover and firing off more shots, The Guardian realized that she wasn't going to have enough bullets for this. As she started to panic on the dilemma of having no ammunition, she felt an odd sensation in her left hand. Looking down she saw what was a glowing purple orb that swirled with energy.

“Alright! I got it working! It's not gonna break orbit but it will definitely get us to the city.” The Guardian looked between her hand, the ship, and the ever nearing group of Fallen. “Alright… let’s see what this thing is then.” She then rushed out of cover and flung the orb in the direction of the Fallen; landing directly in the middle of the group. She watched as the orb bounced for a moment before breaking apart into smaller orbs, and then detonating in a violent yet oddly beautiful display of purple energy. The Fallen had no time to react before they were disintegrated into violet light. “What did I just do…” The guardian said, shocked that she was even able to do such a thing. “That was the Light. And I could already tell by the time I resurrected you that you were going to be strong.” Ghost said from the ship. The Guardian turned and holstered her rifle across her back. “Alright.. Let's just get out of here” She said, her voice wavering slightly.

At this point, the ship was already up and running; hovering above the ground by a few feet. It was at this time that The Guardian took notice of the ship's colors. Deep navy blue with grey and orange accents. But she also took note of something else. “Uhh, How am I gonna get inside the ship?” She asked, trying not to seem like a clueless child. “Don't worry, I got that.” Ghost replied. For a moment, there was nothing, but then she felt a very odd yet somehow familiar feeling of nausea. The Guardian looked down at her feet and saw that she was fizzing away in blue-ish white light. Before she could question it, she was inside the cockpit of the ship. “You took that transmat really well!” Ghost said with a happy twirl of her shell. “Did I just teleport?” The Guardian said; dumbfounded. “Well, yes and no, Trans-Matting just means to transport material from one place to another via an orbital grid.” The guardian continued to just stare off blankly. “I knew you were probably not gonna understand that. But anyway, let's get going!” The Guardian nodded her head and grabbed hold of the flight stick.

Slowly but surely, the ship raised higher off of the ground. For a moment, The Guardian thought that they were stuck in the hangar, as the bay doors were rusted shut. But she then noticed a very convenient hole in the wall that was just large enough for the ship to pass through. “Alright, the ship's tracker will lead us straight to the City.” Ghost said as they reached a comfortable cruising altitude. The Guardian leaned back in her seat. She noticed how she didn’t feel tired at all. “Alright, now I have something to tell you, Guardian.” The Guardian looked over. “You’re going to have to figure out a name for yourself.” She nodded her head. A name for herself? What did she want everyone to call her? “What about you?” She said, gesturing over to Ghost. “Do you have a name?” Her shell twitched slightly, “Yup! You can just call me what everyone else does back at the City. You can call me Ragdoll!” The Guardian nodded her head. “Huh. Ragdoll… a little odd but it's cute!” Ragdoll giggled, “If you think my name is odd then you should try and meet Pulled-Pork” Now it was the Guardians turn to laugh. “His name is actually Pulled-Pork?”

“Yup, a random Guardian decided to call him that and it's stuck ever since.” There was a beat of silence. “Now, back to you. You can take as much time as you need, but you’re going to have to figure out a name for yourself.” The Guardian sat in silence, the soft whirring of the ships engines droning in the background. “Alright, I’ve got a name in mind.” Ragdoll’s shell twitched, “Ya sure? You can take as much time as you need for this.” The guardian only shook her head. “Nah. For some reason this name just sticks out to me.”

“So, what’s your name Guardian?”

“Ochako… you can call me Ochako.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out sometime next week. I want to have a schedule for this and i plan on doing updates once every week.
> 
> Anyway, see ya'll in the next chapter!


	3. New Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochako meets her new Fireteam Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of an Author's note:  
> I realized I never mentioned the names for the Ghosts. Or to be specific, I only really named the ghosts of Fireteam Emerald and a couple other characters who will be constantly in the story. I just thought it would be nice to give names to them instead of constantly writing “Ghost”.
> 
> Izuku’s Ghost → “Inko”
> 
> Ochako’s Ghost → “Ragdoll”
> 
> Tsuyu’s Ghost → “Mandalay”
> 
> Tokoyami’s Ghost → “Shadow”
> 
> Shoto’s Ghost → “Fuyumi”
> 
> Momo’s Ghost → “Tiger”
> 
> Mina’s Ghost → “Pixie-Bob”
> 
> Bakugou’s Ghost → “Nitro”
> 
> All Might’s Ghost→ “Nana”
> 
> Hawks' Ghost → “Sundance”

When Izuku woke, it was like he always had before. Inko was floating around in the kitchen, humming a soft Golden Age lullaby. He groggily sat up and smacked his lips as his body caught up with him. 

“Oh, Morning Izuku!” She said with that naturally motherly tone of hers. The greenette rubbed at his eyes and yawned, “Mornin’ Inko…Do I have any messages?” he stretched then rolled out of bed; trudging over to his kitchen to make him some breakfast. “In fact you do, Commander All Might has requested that you meet him and Hawks in the Hall of Guardians at 13:00.” 

Tapping on his datapad to check the time he saw that it was only 12:00 so he had a little time. Nodding his head, he opened his fridge, and grabbed a bag of bagels, a small container of strawberry cream cheese, and a pitcher of orange juice.  A small conversation broke out between him and Inko as he made his breakfast. His relationship with his ghost had been strong the moment she had resurrected him. Some around the Tower would even go far enough to say it was almost like Mother and Son. 

Izuku asked if there was any news and was shocked to find out that Bakugou had lost his first place ranking within the Crucible to a still fairly new Guardian. Her name was “Miruko” and, although she was only a Lightbearer for around 3 years, was a force to be reckoned with; both on the field and in the Crucible. 

“Looks like I might be out of Bakugou’s crosshairs for a while.” Izuku said with a chuckle, finishing the last bite of his bagel. 

“Seems like you will. Also, might wanna hurry up, it's 12:30.” Inko replied, motioning with her shell to the datapad that acted as a clock. The Titan only nodded as he pushed off of the counter and walked over to his closet and pulled out his compression suit. 

During his earlier years as a Guardian, it was a hassle getting in and out of the thing but he had learned how to tame it (sort of). With the suit now hugging his body tightly, he stood in a clear area with his arms at his sides, signaling for Inko to apply his armour. Starting from his feet then going upward, Izuku felt the familiar weight begin pushing down on him. 

Rolling his shoulders, he quickly acclimated to the new weight. “I hope Hatsume has my new armour set.” He said as he approached his apartment's front door. “She probably finished it the day you requested for it.” Inko said as she followed him out into the hallway. “I mean, how can one person be  _ that _ crazy about Guardian Tech?”

Izuku just chuckled, “It’s probably why Banshee chose her as his apprentice to take over the Gunsmith. He is going kinda loopy… I mean he's been reset 44 times so it's like a matching fit.” 

Inko just scoffed. “The only thing ‘loopy’ about Banshee is that he’s starting to develop a form of dementia. He simply forgets where he's been placing things and sometimes forgets certain Guardians’ names.” She then floated up close to her guardians face. “ _ Mei _ on the other hand, actually _is_ a lunatic! Remember the time she set off an explosion and the entire tower thought we were under attack?”

“She was simply testing a new design for a Rocket Launcher and the weapon misfired.” Izuku said with a wave of his hand. “And it wasn't even that big of an explosion; she fired off a test round.” Inko gave an angry (or what could have been interpreted as angry) twirl of her shell. “And that ‘ _ test round’  _ almost blew a hole in the Hangar!”

The two continued to bicker and ‘argue’ about certain topics, with Izuku occasionally waving to Civilians who called the Tower home. Soon he was walking out into the Tower North; the massive observatory that held the Speaker’s gyroscope looming over him. “ _ I wonder how Nighteye is doing _ .” Izuku thought to himself as he headed over to the hall that led to the Courtyard. 

It was always refreshing to walk the Tower Courtyard; watching as ships moved to and from the maintenance ports, the massive orb of the Traveler in the background. Izuku usually found himself sitting at the edge of a walkway; watching the sky darken and the lights of the City brighten. 

“You can sight-see later Izuku, The Vanguard is waiting.” Inko said, snapping the Titan out of his stupor. He only nodded his head as he made his way to the Hall of Guardians. He then entered a slow jog when he checked the time; ‘12:57’. 

_ 'Geeze, didn’t realise it took me that long to get here.' _ He quickly waved to vendors like Tess Everis, who was spewing lines to try and lure in Guardians to purchase cosmetic gear and Eris Morn, who was still nursing her rock and muttering lines about the Hive. 

He reached the archway leading into the main Vanguard room at exactly 13:00. “Ahh, Young Izuku.” All Might said as he looked up from his datapad. “We've been expecting you.” 

The absolute mountain of a Guardian beamed a smile; which was a big contrast to his actual person. The Titan Vanguard was, for lack of a better term, a titan of a man; but was as gentle as the summer breeze. Some children in the city even liked to climb over his armour like he was a rock-wall; well technically he could be but that's besides the point.

“Sup’ kid. Glad you could make it.” Hawks-6, the Warlock Vanguard, said as Izuku rounded the table and approached All Might. Izuku looked to the Exo, whose face-plates shifted to represent a smirk. 

“He could have been here just a tad bit earlier though.” Nana, All Mights Ghost, piped up from over the man's shoulder. 

“Hey Inko!”

“Hey Nana!” 

“Yeah, sorry about getting here on the dot, I know how you guys like it when we're a bit early.” Izuku said as he scratched the back of his head, he was glad he left his helmet off; he always felt stuffy in the thing. 

“Agh, nonsense. It's alright Young Izuku.” All Might said with a dismissive wave, “Now, about what we called you over here for.” Izuku's back straightened; standing at attention. “New Mission sir?” 

All Might shrugged his shoulders, “Kind of.” Izuku cocked an eyebrow. “There’s a New Light, and we’ve thought about assigning them to Fireteam Emerald.” Hawks said before All Might could continue, “I would say let them learn everything the old fashioned way and have them venture the wilds on their own, but with everything that's been going on recently with the Hive and now the House of Wolves prowling around the Cosmodrome; it's just too risky.” 

Izuku nodded and brought his hand up to his chin, entering his signature ‘thinking mode’. He had dealt with New Lights before; they were a constant around the Tower. He always found it a little adorable how they would ask questions and try not to act like headless chickens when they couldn't figure out the Towers layout. He even had to deal with New Lights in his own Fireteam. Out of the entirety of Fireteam Emerald, Izuku was the oldest Guardian; so having a New Light join his Fireteam wasn’t new. “Alright,” Izuku said with a roll of his shoulders, “Where is this New Light anyway?”

Hawks motioned his head towards the hall, “They’re makin’ the tour around the Tower now. They should be finished soon; if Midnight hasn't held them up too much.” Izuku chuckled, “You let Midnight loose with the New Light? Damn, I didn't know you were that cruel Hawks.”

Midnight, or Madam Midnight as she preferred to be called, was the Hunter Vanguard and her personality made her quite the handful; even to Hunter standards. Izuku knew that, sometimes, Awoken women could be alluring or sultry when interacting with others but Midnight was just…Izuku shuddered as he remembered his first interactions with the woman.

Hawks just scoffed, “She insisted on giving them a guided tour. You know how Hunters can get when they're stuck in one place for too long; started complaining that she was bored to all hell here in the Hall.” As Hawks finished speaking he saw Midnight and the New Light returning. “Ah, speak of the devil.” 

“Afternoon Madam Midnight.” Izuku said with a wave of his hand. The Hunter whipped her long deep, purple hair over her shoulder; her dark blue skin shimmering as she entered the room. “Hey there Izu~. Glad to see you made it back from the Reef in one piece.” she said with a playful wink. 

Izuku just chuckled and shook his head. “I assume he knows the situation with our Little One here?” Midnight asked as she returned to her station at the table; rummaging through her maps and files. “He indeed does.” All Might said with a nod. It was at this time that Izuku took note of the New Light. 

First off, he saw that they were female; why Hawks was being vague about their gender was beyond him. The next most obvious thing was that she was a Warlock. It seemed that the time between when she had first arrived at the tower to now, she had been refitted with new armour. Most New Lights wore simple armour that was hashed together by their Ghosts but she wore the basic issue warlock armour; albeit with a different colour scheme. 

What was usually a deep gunmetal grey with golden accents was now swapped to black with hot pink highlights. The eagle emblazoned across the front was white with pink feathers and, in Izuku’s honest opinion, looked pretty cool.

Another thing Izuku noticed, and the one thing he was bashing himself for, was how beautiful she was. She had shoulder length brown hair that was styled into a bob, with two longer segments that framed her round face. She had large, round brown eyes and what seemed like a permanent blush on her cream coloured skin. Izuku was slowly regretting not wearing his helmet, ‘ _ Oh god she's cute!’  _ he mentally screamed. 

Izuku coughed into his hand as he attempted to subtly turn from the table. _Keyword being attempted_. 

He felt his Vanguard mentor nudged him with his elbow, which was around shoulder height for Izuku, and gave the smaller Titan a shit eating smirk. “All Might I swear on the Traveler...” Izuku muttered. 

All Might only chuckled; his successor was way too easy to read. “Young Ochako, how was your tour of the Tower?” He said, looking over to the New Light. 

‘ _ Alright so her name is Ochako _ ’ Izuku thought

Ochako smiled and Izuku felt his heart throb. “It was actually kind of fun!” she said as she took her place next to Hawks. “Madam Midnight made it easier by interpreting some things for me.” The Hunter only cupped her cheek and muttered a soft, “ _ Oh, it was nothing. _ ”

“Oh so she wasn't only flirting?” Hawks said as he shifted his faceplates to mimic a raised eyebrow. “Well…” a bright blush bloomed across her face as she poked her index fingers together.

Hawks looked over to Midnight and his shoulders drooped in a disappointed manner. “I thought I told you not to torment her too much.” Midnight just pouted, “It's not  _ my _ fault that she's too adorable!” 

_ ‘I’ll second that opinion’ _ Izuku thought

Midnight’s face turned to one of shock, then a scowl washed over her features. “If any of you mention what I just said to  _ any _ of my Hunters I will throw you into the Hellmouth.” Hawks and Izuku held their hands up defensively. 

All Might ignored her and pressed on. “Anyway, Ochako,” He said, gaining the attention of the room once again. “What did Holliday have to report with your ship.” Ochako’s back straightened but her blush stayed put. “Oh, she said that I was extremely lucky to have my Warp Drive intact.” Ochako’s demeanor faltered slightly, “Aaand, then she went on a tangent of how jealous she was that I found a Golden Age military-grade Arcadia Class Jumpship.”

Izuku piped up at that, “You found a military-grade Arcadia Class Jumpship?! That's incredible!” All Might just smiled, “Oh, where are my manners. I'm Izuku, leader of Fireteam Emerald.” The Titan walked around Hawks and offered his hand to Ochako, who grabbed and shook it. “Ochako,” said with a smile, “I look forward to being a part of your fireteam.”

Izuku looked at her in the eye and he could see deep down that she had a strong conviction for the well being of the people and a heart of gold. “I think you’ll fit in just fine with my Fireteam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that I wanted to have the chapter out within a week? Yeah I kinda lied. When I first finished the chapter I was ahead of schedule, so I rested for a day and went to upload it the next. But when I re-read it, I absolutely hated it. 
> 
> I dont usually 'hate' my writing, but the way that the chapter paced and was lined up just didn't work for me and rubbed me the wrong way. So, I deleted the entire thing and re-wrote it in its entirety. 
> 
> I will try to have the next chapter up at a reasonable time but I can't promise that. (>_<) ......sowwy


End file.
